List of hollows in Bleach
The Bleach anime and manga feature an extensive cast of beings known as , the central antagonists of the series. These are malevolent, deceased souls of formerly ordinary humans''Bleach'' manga; chapter 3, page 21 in the Bleach universe. Much of the series focuses on the , more powerful variants of Hollows. The Arrancars make up the army of Sōsuke Aizen, the primary antagonist, and have a system of ranking based on strength. The most prominent Arrancars in the series are the ten most powerful and their direct subordinates. The creator of the series, Tite Kubo, uses many Spanish motifs for Hollows. This is most prominent in the names for the various Hollow and Arrancar attack techniques. Many of the Arrancars also have Spanish-derived names. Overview A Hollow is a spirit that becomes an evil incarnation of itself. When the soul loses its , the link to its physical body, it then transforms into a skeletal monster. It is possible for a soul to avoid turning into a Hollow and instead become a Visored by awakening its dormant Soul Reaper abilities, as happens to the protagonist, Ichigo Kurosaki. One plane of existence in the Bleach universe is the desert-like realm of where the Hollows thrive on a life force, "spirit energy." The Hollows that appear in the human world have a strong desire to feed on human souls in an attempt to fill the void left in their hearts from losing their Chains of Fate, which is why they are said to first attack the people that they had loved the most in their past lives.Bleach manga; chapter 4, page 11 Hollows generally do not have recollections of their lives as humans. Hollows have varied character designs, though most are designed with monster-like appearances, skull-like masks and a large hole somewhere through each of their bodies. There are two main duties of the Soul Reapers regarding souls: to perform a ritual known as a on normal souls before they become Hollows, and to purify the sins of Hollows so they once again become normal. When either of these duties are fulfilled, the soul goes to the Soul Society.Bleach manga; chapter 1, page 21''Bleach'' manga; chapter 6, page 14 If a Hollow committed grave sins as a human, its destruction opens the gates of the underworld, where it is dragged to its punishment.Bleach manga; chapter 12, page 10 There are also special case Hollows like Menos and Arrancars, who gain access to unique skills and abilities, fueled by the souls they have consumed. The most common ability is , a high-powered energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as the mouth or hand. Menos Hollows have an unusually strong thirst for souls, which leads them to consume other Hollows and evolve into a stronger state of being. Within the Menos are three levels of evolution, each with superior strength, speed, and intelligence compared to its previous form. The first level of Menos is the class, also known as . They are considered foot soldiers to the other Menos.Bleach manga; chapter 197, page 15''Bleach'' anime; episode 115 They normally reside within the Menos Forest located below the desert surface of Hueco Mundo. The Gillians are powerful giants, masses of countless cannibalistic Hollow identities gathered into one form, with very little intelligence or individuality as a result of being a collective mass.Bleach manga; chapter 284, page 05''Bleach'' anime; episode 167 If one Hollow consciousness that now make up the Gillian surfaces above the others, that identity dominates the entirety, and through eating other Gillians, it eventually evolves to the next level, .Bleach manga; chapter 197, page 16 Granted with superior intelligence, Adjuchas give orders to Gillians, and they are also able to do combat with Soul Reapers. Adjuchas must continue to eat Hollows to maintain their individuality or they risk regressing to their original Gillian form.Bleach manga; chapter 284, page 08 There are some cases where Adjuchas will halt regression, since if a part of their bodies are eaten they shall stop evolving completely.Bleach manga; chapter 285, page 06 The very few Adjuchas that transcend their limits become class. They are the closest Hollows in size to humans and have power greater than that of a Captain-class Soul Reaper. At one time in the story, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya speculates that the Soul Society would be doomed if their enemy Sōsuke Aizen gets at least ten Vasto Lordes under his command.Bleach manga; chapter 197, page 17 Arrancar An is a human-like Hollow with its Hollow mask almost completely removed. Arrancars have the powers of a Soul Reaper including a zanpakutō, as well as strength, speed, and intelligence beyond the level of normal Hollows. In addition to those improvements, Arrancars also have , skin hard enough to fight against sword-wielding opponents bare-handed, though it can still be cut through. Arrancars use a technique known as to travel at extremely high speeds across a short distance. Stronger Arrancars have been shown to possess relatively harder hierro or faster sonido among other abilities, either unique or based on common techniques, such as the several variants of the Cero technique. Like Soul Reapers, all Arrancars possess a . Unlike a Soul Reaper's, however, whose zanpakutō is a manifestation of its owner's soul, an Arrancar's zanpakutō is a manifestation of its former self. With occasional exceptions, an Arrancar's zanpakutō resembles a regular sword in its "sealed state." When "released" through a process called , the sword combines with and changes the appearance of the Arrancar. In most cases of resurrección, part of the Arrancar's original Hollow form is restored and the Arrancar is granted greater strength and access to his or her original abilities. Arrancars are able to discard or remove certain elements of their released forms to better focus their powers. This results, however, in the Arrancars losing those attributes permanently, like ripping off one's own limb. Arrancars become major antagonists in Bleach during the second part of the series, as they are led by Sōsuke Aizen, who uses the Hōgyoku to create and perfect the Arrancars. According to Tite Kubo, many of the Arrancars are named after real life architects and designers. Espada The are the ten strongest Arrancars in Sōsuke Aizen's army and each of them represents an aspect of death. They are based at , which was originally the Espada Barragan's domain, until Aizen acquired it and remodeled it into his palace. The Espadas are ranked in order of their strength and have their respective numbers tattooed somewhere on their bodies as proof of their superiority. While it was originally thought the Espadas were ranked from 1 to 10, with 1 the strongest and 10 the weakest, they are ranked 0 through 9 according to Yammy. The Espadas are also allowed to personally choose any two-digit Arrancar as their direct subordinate, referred to as their . Each Espada also possesses a Caja de Negación (Spanish for "Negation Box"), a cube-like item meant to seal away any one Fracción as a punishment, and could possibly be held forever, but stronger Arrancars can escape from the Caja de Negación's subspace. Yammy Riyalgo , as signified by the "10" tattooed to his left shoulder, is usually believed to be the Décimo Espada. Though he only refers to himself to be the Arrancar Diez,Bleach manga; chapter 230, page 14 Yammy is actually the Cero Espada, as the "1" from his tattoo flakes off during his resurrección, which he claims allows his power to surpass the other Espadas. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone, which rests on his chin. He is the largest of the Espadas, but relies upon others to explain things to him while in battle. Yammy primarily uses his brute strength and cero blasts in battle, taking little interest in using his sword unless he is overpowered. Aside from his fighting abilities, Yammy can suck the souls from living humans en masse using his ability called . It affects a wide area, but any individual with slight spiritual power is able to resist it to some degree. As indicated by Yasutora Sado, his size has increased considerably since his first appearance.Bleach manga; chapter 352, page 4 His zanpakutō is . When he releases, as his true tattoo is revealed, Yammy's size and power increase dramatically, becoming a giant, multi-legged ankylosaurus-like centaur. As Yammy represents rage as an aspect of death, his power depends directly on his anger, allowing him to increase his size and also to resume a humanoid form with a pair of large spikes protruding from his shoulders and a row of smaller spikes down his spine. Yammy is one of the first Arrancars to be introduced, appearing alongside Ulquiorra when they arrive in the human world to find Ichigo Kurosaki. There he gets his right arm chopped off by Ichigo in an ensuing fight before he and Ulquiorra escape. After having his arm reattached, Yammy again accompanies Luppi, Grimmjow, and Wonderweiss to attack the Soul Reapers in the human world. He shortly loses to Kisuke before he falls back to Hueco Mundo a second time. Later, Yammy reappears in front of a battling Ichigo and Ulquiorra in the throne room of Hueco Mundo's Las Noches. Before he is able to kill Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida disables him with a special land mine created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and he falls to the very bottom of the palace complex, near Rukia and her comrades. He then enters resurrección, subsequently defeating Chad and Renji and attempts to crush Rukia; but Ichigo intervenes, saving her and taking over the battle. Ichigo is also overpowered by Yammy, and so Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki intervene. When it appears that the latter two have disabled him, Yammy undergoes a second, much larger transformation.Bleach manga; Chapter 379 He is voiced by Kenji Nomura in Japanese, and Paul St. Peter in English. Coyote Stark and Lilinette Gingerback is the Primero Espada, signified by the "1" tattooed on the back of his left hand. The aspect of death he represents is isolation. His sole Fracción is , who is actually another part of him. Stark and Lilinette came into being as the result of a Hollow splitting its soul in two out of loneliness brought on by the fact that its spiritual pressure was too deadly for those who get too close, even other Hollows it tried to befriend. Stark does not remember which of them the original Hollow resembled.Bleach manga; chapter 374, pages 16 Some time after coming into being, Stark and Lilinette encountered Aizen, with Stark joining him as an ally as he saw him to be someone who could stay around them without dying.Bleach manga; chapter 375 Stark has an overall lazy and laid back personality and is normally reluctant, yet can be serious and willing to do what needs to be done to complete the task at hand. Lilinette Gingerback typically shows the concern that Stark does not, acting like a sister and giving him incentive.Bleach manga; chapter 269, pages 11-12 The remains of Stark's Hollow mask consist of a bottom jaw that is positioned like a necklace and his Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. Lilinette's Hollow mask is in the form of a partial skull with a horn. Stark also appears to be uninterested in fighting, going as far as to suggest that he and Shunsui Kyōraku pretend to fight until everyone else is finished. His interest in the fight increases however as he sees the Bankai of the other captains and asks Shunsui to reveal his. He is very fast, easily kidnapping Orihime Inoue while Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki are only a few feet away.Bleach manga; chapter 313, pages 15-17 His laziness also manifests itself in his fighting style, as he refuses to fight Shunsui Kyōraku at full strength when asked to. Stark is an intelligent combatant with an implied visual perception on a par with a high-speed camera. Stark's visual acuity is fine enough to note that Shunsui's swing with his left hand is faster than with his right, and deduces that Shunsui is ambidextrous and capable of using both the katana and wazikashi at once. In a similar manner, he is able to observe how Jūshirō Ukitake's Shikai operates by firing a cero and then moving to get a side view as the cero is absorbed into one of Ukitake's swords and then directed out another.Bleach manga; chapter 335, pages 05-06 Lilinette, while aggressive, is weak and her cero is described as immature and less powerful than that of a Menos. Unlike the rest of the Espadas, Stark's power is not sealed inside his zanpakutō, but is released when he recombines with Lilinette. When they combine their release is . Upon release, Stark resembles a gunslinger, gaining a fur-lined suit, a pair of bandoliers, and an eyepiece covering his left eye, resembling Lilinette's mask fragment. He wields two ornamental guns able to fire off ceros in rapid succession, one of these guns actually being Lilinette with whom he is able to converse.Bleach manga; chapter 361, pages 18-19 Stark also takes on some of Lilinette's personality quirks, becoming more vocal and short tempered. Stark and Lilinette can also separate portions of their souls to form a pack of wolves that explode upon contact with an enemy as well as form swords for close combat. Stark takes on the Visoreds Rose and Love after Kyōraku and Ukitake are injured, and is shown to be emotionally effected by Barragan Luisenbarn's death. He gains the advantage over the two until Kyōraku returns to battle. Stark is ultimately cut down by Kyōraku, falling to his death. He apologizes to Aizen for not being able to repay him. As he falls, he remembers Lilinette and the other Espadas and repeats that he is not alone to himself. In the anime, Lilinette takes the form of the wolf spirits and dies before Stark, sacrificing herself to block an attack from Kyōraku.Bleach anime; episode 283 Stark and Lilinette are voiced by Rikiya Koyama and Kiyomi Asai in Japanese, and by Keith Silverstein and Kate Higgins in English. Barragan Luisenbarn is the Segundo Espada. Before becoming an Espada, he reigned over Hueco Mundo from Las Noches and considered himself the "god of Hueco Mundo". Aizen, before he defected from the Soul Society, arrived at Barragan's kingdom offering him greater power if he submits to him. Though he refused the offer, Barragan is forced to accept after Aizen easily killed many of his followers, intending to someday kill Aizen and make him regret ever meeting him. Barragan is the oldest of the Arrancars, the remnants of his mask taking the form of a five-pointed crown. He bears large visible scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye, and wears a large rope-like sash with a sun-crested buckler attached to it in addition to the regular obi sash. Though dethroned, Barragan still sees himself to be superior to every form of life. Though given the position of Segundo Espada by Aizen, Barragan asserts his leadership once Aizen is trapped, giving orders from a skull-adorned throne, even instructing Halibel to "not underestimate him".Bleach manga; chapter 318, page 11-13 As an Espada, his representation of death is old age, thus Barragan is able to age his opponent in his unreleased form, such as when he slows down Soi Fon's kicks and ages the bones in her arm to the point that they dissolve completely. Barragan has six male Fracciónes who all refer to him as king; , , , Arrancar 32 , , and Arrancar 27 . His zanpakutō is and it takes the form of a giant battle-axe. When released, Barragan transforms into a crown-wearing, robed skeleton that resembles the grim reaper. In this form, he can perform Respira (Spanish for "breathe"), which continually ages whatever it touches. When it touches Soi Fon's and the Visored Hachigen Ushōda's hands, it makes them decay down to the bones and then starts spreading, forcing each of them to sever the decayed hands. Barragan's Respira also has the power to deteriorate kidō, as demonstrated when he dissolves one of Hachigen's barriers. Barragan states that his power is absolute and affects everything under the sway of time. He has also been shown to retain a weapon in his released state which takes the form of . It is essentially a released form of his zanpakutō. After all of his Fracciónes are killed, Barragan engages Soi Fon and Ōmaeda, gains the upper hand, and negates Soi Fon's Bankai, until the intervention of the Visoreds. By creating multiple barriers of kidō, the Visored Hachigen is able to contain Barragan's aging abilities to the point that Soi Fon is finally able to wound the Espada with her Bankai. Furious, Barragan releases his Respira everywhere, eventually hitting Hachigen's right arm. Before the aging can spread, however, Hachigen uses his kidō to sever his right arm and teleport it and the Respira affecting it inside Barragan's stomach. Barragan's own ability literally dissolves him from the inside-out and he makes one last unsuccessful attempt to kill Aizen before dying. He is voiced by Shōzō Iizuka in Japanese and Steve Kramer in English. Tia Halibel is the Tercera Espada, signified by the "3" tattooed on the inside of her right breast. She is also the only current female Espada. The aspect of death she represents is sacrifice. She is very calm and rarely speaks, and when she does it is fairly serious, such as when she tells her three female Fracciónes , , and that being afraid of an Espada's released form is a natural reaction. The remnants of Halibel's Hollow mask are covered by her coat and collar most of the time; her mask covers the lower portion of her face from her nose down, extending down her neck and out to either side of her chest, although still leaving much of her breasts exposed. In the manga, her breasts are partially shown; however in the anime they are mostly covered. In the anime, Halibel's backstory as a Hollow is revealed, in which she formed a protective group with her Fracciónes to destroy aggressive male Hollows, and was later recruited by Aizen to join his army. Her zanpakutō is named . She carries it horizontally behind her shoulders; the sword itself is notably broad and short compared to those of other Espadas, and the inner portion has been removed, leaving only the "outline" of the sword. The sword can create 'ribbons' of energy from the empty inner portion named Ola Azul (Spanish for "Blue Wave") to be used in combat. When released, she loses the portion of the Hollow mask that covers her face and gains markings on each side of her face, as well as two wing-like protrusions on her back, an armored skirt, and armor that covers her arms, shoulders and legs. She also carries a massive pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth. Her strength and speed are increased, evident by the blow she delivered to Tōshirō Hitsugaya, cutting a portion of him off before he could even react (though this was revealed to be a clone of Hitsugaya made of ice). She controls water to perform attacks in this form. Her battle with Tōshirō starts off in her favor, but soon levels to a draw as their powers are opposites. However, Tōshirō reveals that Hyōrinmaru can control the weather. He then proceeds to trap her in an ice prison with a new technique, Hyōten Hyakkasō, and leaves her for dead. However, Wonderweiss arrives and frees her just by yelling. Halibel then engages Tōshirō and the Visoreds Hiyori and Lisa, maintaining her ground, despite being outnumbered. After witnessing the deaths of Stark and Barragan, Aizen interrupts Halibel's battle and slashes her with his sword, stating she "is not strong enough to fight for him anymore". After an unsuccessful attempt on Aizen's life, Aizen tells her that she "will never raise her sword to him again" and he cuts Halibel down. She is voiced by Megumi Ogata in Japanese and Laura Bailey in English. Neliel Tu Oderschvank , commonly known as or "Nel" for short,Bleach manga; chapter 290, page 2 is a good-natured, child-like Arrancar when first introduced and has a habit of saying the opposite of what she actually meant. The remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. She is really Tia Halibel's predecessor, resembling a full-grown woman with a ram-horned version of her Hollow mask and bearing a large "3" tattooed on her back.Bleach manga; chapter 291 Compared to the other Espadas, Neliel has a sense of honor and respect for her opponents, sparing those she deems weak. This ideology results with Nnoitora Jiruga attacking her from behind with the help of Szayelaporro, managing to crack her mask, resulting with her current form and amnesia, allowing him to expel her from the Espadas. By the time she is introduced in the series, Nel and her companions encounter Ichigo Kurosaki's group and help them as their guides in Hueco Mundo, though were originally afraid of Soul Reapers as they saw them to be the bad guys. But Nel develops an attachment to Ichigo and starts following him around after her introduction. As a result, when she encounters Nnoitora as he begins to torture Ichigo, Nel assumed her true form with her memories restored. Though considerably more mature than her child form, Neliel retains her child-like voice and affection for Ichigo, as she comically hugs him without realizing that her strength is causing him personal injury. As she is about to defeat Nnoitora, Neliel reverts back to her child form with no apparent memory of what had just occurred, although she seems to recognise Nnoitora upon his death. In her child-state, Nel's vomit (though she claims it to be saliva) acts as a rather weak but useful healing agent. In both her child and adult form, she can swallow Cero attacks and fire them back. In her adult form, she can also add her own Cero to this blast, doubling its power, aptly named a Cero Doble (Spanish for "Double Zero"). Neliel's zanpakutō, which manifests when she transforms, is named . Her released form is that of a ibex-like centaur with longer curved horns, a thick tail, and armor over her shoulders and hands. Her sword transforms into a double-ended white lance, giving her the appearance of a medieval knight or a jouster.Bleach manga; chapter 296, pages 1-5 One of her attacks in this form is called , in which she throws her lance directly at her opponent. The lance moves at high speed and rotates extremely fast, drilling through anything it hits. She is voiced by Tomoko Kaneda in Japanese and Colleen O'Shaughnessey in English. Ulquiorra Schiffer is the Cuarto Espada, signified by the "4" tattooed to his chest. His name stems from that of a furniture designer named Patricia Urquiola.Shonen Jump (magazine). Volume 6, Issue 6. June 2008. Viz Media. 12. As the Espada representing emptiness, he has a largely stoic appearance and rarely even changes his expression. This lack of feeling explains his inability to comprehend the meaning of "heart" and supports his firm belief that what his eye cannot see does not exist. Bent on completing tasks set to him by Sōsuke Aizen, Ulquiorra has no qualms about attacking his own allies if they impede his intent and deems anyone he finds not to be of particular interest to be "trash," and therefore expendable.Bleach manga; chapter 191, page 16 The remainder of Ulquiorra's Hollow mask forms a broken helmet with a curved horn and covers the left half of his head. His Hollow hole has moved since his first appearance; when first introduced it is at the base of his neck,Bleach manga; chapter 190, page 19 but in later appearances, it is centered just below his collarbone.Bleach manga; chapter 272, page 02 Grimmjow Jeagerjaques notes that Ulquiorra tends to stab opponents in the same location as his Hollow hole whenever he is particularly interested in a battle, though it is unclear if Ulquiorra is conscious of this habit.Bleach manga; chapter 277, page 13 He is very analytical: he almost accurately theorizes the means behind Orihime Inoue's abilities, and recognizes that Ichigo Kurosaki's power constantly fluctuates between very weak to greater than his own strength.Bleach manga; chapter 193, page 20 He also refrains from killing a person unless necessary, twice sparing Ichigo and proclaiming he would not harm Orihime because he had not been ordered to. He can replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing his left eye, which turns into dust and flows around those to whom Ulquiorra is relaying information .Bleach manga; chapter 198, pages 10-13 While other Hollows traded defensive abilities for raw strength upon becoming Arrancars, Ulquiorra chose not to, and boasts that he is the only Espada who possesses high-speed regeneration abilities.Bleach manga; chapter 351, page 5 When released, his zanpakutō, creates two large black wings on his back. His Hollow helmet is complete and sports two large horns, while his Arrancar uniform appears more form-fitting at the top, becoming robe-like towards the bottom.Bleach manga; chapter 345, page 14 Additionally, Ulquiorra is apparently unique among the Espadas in that he has a second release, Resurrección Segunda Etapa (Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage").Bleach manga; chapter 348, page 10 He becomes more muscular with clawed hands and feet, his sclera turn green, and his helmet is replaced with elongated horns. Black fur covers Ulquiorra's arms and legs from the hip down, he gains a long thin prehensile tail, and gains markings similar to blood flowing freely from his Hollow hole.Bleach manga; chapter 347, pages 18-19 In both forms he can create long "lances" of energy called , which, when thrown, can cause immense explosions.Bleach manga; chapter 351, pages 6-8 Ulquiorra seems unfamiliar with the technique when he uses it in his second release state, unexpectedly missing Ichigo with his first one; to compensate, he can produce more should his first miss the target.Bleach manga; chapter 351, page 9 Ulquiorra is one of the first Arrancars to be introduced, appearing alongside Yammy Riyalgo in the real world on Aizen's orders to seek out Ichigo. The pair leaves without killing him when Ulquiorra sees Ichigo's current strength as no threat to Aizen. He does, however, remark that he is concerned over Ichigo's growth potential, stating that if he should pose a threat, then he would kill Ichigo himself. He later kidnaps Orihime for Aizen, serving as her jailer and forcing her to remain alive for Aizen's use. When Ichigo leads his group to Las Noches, Ulquiorra confronts Ichigo and provokes him into fighting. He easily withstands and defeats Ichigo's Hollow form, then leaves Ichigo for dead. Much later, after escaping imprisonment by the Espada Grimmjow's Caja de Negación, Ulquiorra engages Ichigo in another battle that ends in Ulquiorra's defeat. Mortally wounded by Ichigo's second Hollow state, Ulquiorra asks Ichigo to finish him off, but Ichigo refuses.Bleach manga; chapter 351, pages 17-18 As he dies, Ulquiorra comes to understand the meaning of "heart" when an unafraid Orihime reaches out to him as his body dissolves into the wind.Chapter 353 and 354 He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in Japanese and Tony Oliver in English. Nnoitora Jiruga is the Quinto Espada, signified by the "5" tattooed to his tongue, and was shown to have been the Octavo Espada back when Neliel was the Tercera. The aspect of death he represents is despair. He wears a large eye-patch that covers most of the left side of his face, as well as the remnants of his Hollow mask (a small set of jawbones and teeth) and his Hollow hole, both located around his left eye socket. He has the self-proclaimed strongest hierro of any Espada, both past and present, enabling him to block attacks, even from blade wielding opponents, by his skin alone. As a result, combined with his rudeness and arrogance, he wishes to fight only the strongest and spares the weak as it is a waste of his time. He firmly believes in male chauvinism, hating the idea of a woman being stronger than or outranking a man with intent to give any woman in such a position their "deserved" inferior rank. This mindset led to his attack on Neliel, who frequently defeated him in battle and spared him for his weakness. With the help of Szayelaporro, Nnoitora gave her amnesia and exiled her from the Espadas, hoping to be stronger by the time they met again. Nnoitora has stated the only time he feels truly alive is when he is gurgling on his own blood.Bleach Manga Chapter 313, page 4 His sole Fracción idolizes Nnoitora and models himself in Nnoitora's image. His zanpakutō, , takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent blades fused together at their backs. It is shown via several flashbacks that it used to only have one crescent. When released, Nnoitora gains two additional pairs of arms, and each of his hands gains an identical scythe-like weapon.Bleach manga; chapter 311, page 3 Nnoitora's wounds heal almost instantly in his released state, and he can also regenerate severed limbs.Bleach manga; chapter 310, page 10 Though ordered by Aizen to remain on stand-by, Nnoitora, instead, decides to seek out the intruders in hopes of finding a worthy challenge. After easily defeating Chad, Nnoitora is drawn to the site of the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. While he tortures the exhausted Ichigo, Neliel Tu Oderschvank returns to what is revealed to be her true form and effortlessly repels Nnoitora's attacks. Though she almost defeats him yet again, she reverts to her amnesic child-state and is left at his mercy. Before Nnoitora can finish anyone off, Kenpachi Zaraki soon arrives to help them, and he and Nnoitora exchange increasingly more devastating blows, each finding great enjoyment in the fact that they can survive one another's attacks and therefore prolong the battle. After a long and destructive battle Nnoitora dies gratefully by what he believes to be a "warrior's death;" losing consciousness a split second before his body hits the ground. He is voiced by Nobutoshi Canna in Japanese and Michael Sinterniklaas in English. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is the Sexto Espada, signified by the "6" tattooed to his back. Before becoming an Espada he was known as Arrancar 12. The aspect of death he represents is destruction. His name stems from that of an architect named Nicholas Grimshaw. Grimmjow is very disrespectful and defiant towards authority figures. He is often openly insulting to such people save for Sōsuke Aizen, and even this respect is quickly abandoned when Aizen is out of earshot. Grimmjow has an overly violent lust for battle, always seeking out the strongest opponent in a given area and he is very confident in his abilities, believing himself to be equal to, or even stronger than Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; chapter 278, pages 8-9 However, Grimmjow does follow a code of honor and takes offense to anyone who looks down on him and is very disrespectful . The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. Before becoming an Arrancar, Grimmjow was a panther-like Adjuchas who wandered Hueco Mundo and hunting Hollows to devour prior to becoming leader of a group of other Hollows who desire to become Vasto Lordes. As time passed, Grimmjow became the only one who grew stronger, eating pieces of his comrades' flesh at their request when they came to accept their fate as Adjuchas, offering themselves for Grimmjow to continue on in their place and they can maintain their current forms. These Hollows later became his Fracciónes, who were all killed off when Grimmjow brought them to the land of the living in an attempt to exterminate Karakura Town's spiritually enabled people and stationed Soul Reaper alike: Arrancar 11 , Arrancar 13 , Arrancar 14 , Arrancar 15 , and Arrancar 16 . When his zanpakutō, , is released he regains some of his former feline characteristics such as jagged teeth, feline ears, clawed hands and feet, and a tail that can be used as a powerful whip.Bleach manga; chapter 281, pages 8-10 This state augments his speed drastically with animalistic agility and movement to match. His roar can create shockwaves in the air, he can also fire a number of largely destructive "darts" from his elbows and create energy claws called from his fingertips. Though he developed an interest in Ichigo as a worthy opponent, Grimmjow's actions were against Aizen's order and it resulted with him losing his arm to Tōsen and his rank soon after. However, after Orihime restores his arm and tattoo, Grimmjow resumes his position as an Espada. After saving Orihime from Loly and Menoly to return the favor, Grimmjow takes her to Ichigo so she can heal his wounds before their final rematch.Bleach manga; chapter 279, pages 18-19 Although he loses this fight, Grimmjow is last seen being protected by Ichigo from Nnoitora. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe in Japanese and David Vincent in English. Luppi Antenor Bleach manga; chapter 233, page 4. temporarily replaced Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as the Sexto Espada, signified by the "6" tattooed to his right hip. He has a youthful and feminine appearance, and tends to be rather demeaning to opponents or those of lower ranks. The remains of his Hollow mask (a top row of teeth) rest on the left side of his head. Luppi's zanpakutō is . In his released state eight tendrils sprout from a carapace mounted on his back, which he can control independently to fight multiple opponents.Bleach manga; chapter 232, page 7-10 The tentacles can also grow spikes to cause additional damage. Sent on a mission, later learning to his annoyance that it was a distraction, Luppi overpowered Hitsugaya's assigned group personally until he was defeated by Hitsugaya himself. Falling back while learning his role in Aizen's scheme to get him to Las Noches, Luppi saw Orihime to be of no use to them until she regenerates Grimmjow's arm to his shock. After Orihime restores Grimmjow's tattoo as well, Grimmjow kills Luppi to regain his rank. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in Japanese and Michael Sinterniklaas in English. Zommari Leroux is the Séptimo Espada. He is a quiet, reverent figure that praises Sōsuke Aizen and despises Soul Reapers for arbitrarily judging Hollows. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a necklace made out of teeth and a ridge of spikes running down the center of his forehead. Zommari has the self-proclaimed fastest sonido among the Espadas, referred to as . He can leave up to five afterimages in his stead when using it. The aspect of death he represents is intoxication. His zanpakutō is and in his released state he gains a total of fifty eyes, each of which can be used to gain complete control of whatever or whoever they look upon; this technique is called . His legs are also replaced by a pumpkin-like structure that he can hide within as a defensive measure. When Zommari tries to avenge Aaroniero Arruruerie's death by killing Rukia Kuchiki, he is stopped by her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. After Byakuya proves an even match for him, Zommari releases his zanpakutō and gains control over Byakuya's arm and leg. Byakuya severs his tendons, however, negating the effect. Zommari then takes control of Rukia's body, forcing her own sword against her throat. Byakuya binds Rukia with kidō, and quickly overwhelms Zommari with his Bankai. When it becomes apparent that he will lose, Zommari begs for mercy and accuses Byakuya and other Soul Reapers of aristocratic pride, saying they "slay Hollows as if it were their birthright". Byakuya replies that he will kill Zommari not because of "Soul Reaper protocol", but because Zommari "pointed a dull blade at his pride," referencing Rukia. Byakuya ends the fight with a single stroke and Zommari shouts his praise to Aizen as he dies. He is voiced by Taiten Kusunoki in Japanese and Greg Eagles in English. Szayelaporro Grantz is the Octavo Espada. The aspect of death he represents is madness. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses. He is an intellectual and the scientist of the Espadas, thinking highly of himself and following his plans down to the finest detail. He is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material, thinking poorly of non-Hollows with the hope that Aizen would wipe them all out. Previously, he lost a position as an Espada and was forced to aid Nnoitora to take out Neliel to regain his position. Szayelaporro has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents. Once doing so, Szayelaporro can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. In addition to the immunities gained from studying his opponents, Szayelaporro has a large number of Fracciónes which were originally Hollows whom he experimented on and personally modified so that he can heal his wounds by eating them. The first of these many Fracciónes were and . His zanpakutō is called , and in his released state he grows two pairs of thin wings, and his lower body transforms into a flock of long tentacles.Bleach manga; chapter 288, page 6-7 He can shoot a stream of blood-like liquid from his body and if even one droplet comes into contact with an opponent a doppelganger of them is created that Szayelaporro can control to use their abilities against them. By wrapping an opponent in his wings, Szayelaporro can create voodoo dolls of them. Any damage done to the dolls' internal organs is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. Should he be eaten, Szayelaporro's body will fuse with its opponent's nervous system, allowing him to gain complete control of their body. The last of his many abilities, known as , allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by impregnating an enemy and absorbing their spirit particles, turning them into his own and killing the victim in the process. Prior to his introduction, Szayelaporro sends Rudobone to bring him any defeated Arrancars in order to analyze the abilities of those who defeated them. Szayelaporro later engages Renji Abarai in battle, revealing himself as the younger brother of Ilfort Grantz whom Renji killed. Revealing that he had analyzed data on Renji's attacks through the insects he laced on Ilfort's body prior, Szayelaporro had the advantage over the Soul Reaper before unleashing his Fracción on him. Though Uryū Ishida arrives to aid him, Szayelaporro eventually nullifies Uryū's abilities as well from studying Cirucci's corpse and damages both his opponents enough to be in non-combative states. Just as he loses interest in them and is about to finish them off, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives to help them. Being of greater scientific and analytical ability than Szayelaporro, Mayuri is able to render all of Szayelaporro's abilities useless. After Mayuri kills him, Szayelaporro reconstitutes himself inside of Nemu Kurotsuchi while ingesting a large dosage of an experimental drug stored in Nemu's body in the process. This drug greatly increases his reaction time to the point where one second seems like a century to him.Bleach manga; chapter 305, page 18 With his physical body unable to compensate for his over-enhanced mental state, Szayelaporro is effectively paralyzed and left to suffer a slow and painful death by Mayuri shortly after. He is voiced by Kōsuke Toriumi in Japanese and Hank Matthews in English. Aaroniero Arruruerie Bleach manga; chapter 267, page 2 is the Noveno Espada, signified by the "9" tattooed on his two faces. The aspect of death he represents is greed. In place of a head, Aaroniero has a pair of infantile skull-like creatures which float inside a glass capsule filled with red liquid, which is usually covered with a tall white mask. The two skulls speak alternately (one with a deep voice, the other childlike), often finishing each other's sentences, and refer to themselves as "we," suggesting that Aaroniero is to some degree two separate beings. Aaroniero is the last of the first-generation Espadas as well as the only Gillian member of the current Espadas.Bleach manga; chapter 297, page 11 But in spite of being a Gillian, Aaroniero is made an Espada due to his unique talent of devouring other Hollows through his tendril-like zanpakutō, , a deformed mouthed appendage in place of his left arm which he usually covers with his robes and a glove. Compared to regular Gillians, Aaroniero can completely incorporate those he consumes into himself, giving him access to their memories and special abilities and even allowing him to shapeshift into their physical form if he so desires Bleach manga; chapter 267, page 9. Exposure to sunlight, however, nullifies his powers and forces him back into his original form if he was shapeshifted. At the time of his appearance, Aaroniero claims to have absorbed over 30,000 Hollows. Although the full range of his acquired abilities is never shown, they include "synchronized awareness", an ability to project any information and thoughts to his allies' minds.Bleach manga, chapter 270, page 8, and (through a series of events which cumulated with the consumption of the Hollow Metastacia) the powers, memories and form of Soul Reaper Kaien Shiba. Furthermore, his zanpakutō release transforms his lower body into a purple, house-sized octopus-like mass with dozens of tentacles and cartoonish mouth-like mask pieces.Bleach manga; chapter 267, pages 12-13 With Glotonería released, Aaroniero can access the full range of his acquired abilities at will.Bleach manga; chapter 267, page 14 After Ichigo and his friends break into Hueco Mundo, Aaroniero seeks out Rukia and, in the guise of Kaien Shiba, attempts to use Rukia's guilt at Kaien's death to trick her first into allowing him to kill her. However, when he almost attempts to trick her into killing her friends, Rukia senses something is amiss, engaging him. Though eventually unmasked, Aaroniero reveals that he was not merely shapeshifted, but actually in control of Kaien's spirit body. As she believes that she had freed Kaien Shiba by killing him those many years before, Aaroniero's revelation shatters Rukia's resolve, enabling Aaroniero to overpower and wound her with his own released zanpakutō. Before he can kill her, however, Rukia, spurned on by memories of Kaien, retaliates by stabbing Aaroniero through his upper skull, shattering his glass capsule and reducing the rest of his body to liquid. As he dies, broadcasting his final moments to his allies, Aaroniero's lower skull screams for Aizen's help whilst the upper skull merely curses Rukia, refusing to accept his defeat, before splitting in half. Toshihiko Seki voices both skulls in Japanese. Keith Silverstein voices the top skull and Wendee Lee voices the bottom skull in English. Privaron Espada The are Arrancars that were once Espadas yet were demoted out of either being a disgrace to the group or replaced by the artificially-created Arrancars Aizen created with the Hōgyoku. They have received a three-digit number in order to separate them from the regular Arrancars since their power is still far above average. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Arrancar 103 is goofier when compared to other Espadas; however, he is much more serious in battle. During his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, Dordoni tries to goad Ichigo into using his Bankai and Hollow mask, hoping to earn his former position back by defeating Ichigo at full power. He is defeated once Ichigo complies, and thanks Ichigo for the favor by fighting against the Exequias to buy Ichigo time to escape, dying by their hands with his final thoughts that Ichigo would discard his kindness while fighting future opponents. His death was later reported to Aizen to be the work of the intruders. Dordoni's zanpakutō is , and in his released state, Dordoni grows armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. While released, two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, which keeps him hovering in the air and add extra force to his kicks. In addition, two beak-like extensions jut out from these cyclones, which are used to execute long-range strikes, though Dordoni is also capable of manifesting many more if the need arises. He is voiced by Kōji Ishii in Japanese and Peter Spellos in English. Cirucci Sanderwicci Arrancar 105 has an appearance similar to a gothic lolita; her outfit consists of a frilly dress, large, round sleeves that cut off at her shoulder, short purple-colored hair, teardrop markings on each cheek, and knee-high boots. The remains of her Hollow mask are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. Despite her rather odd appearance, she has no qualms about pointing out when others have similar fashion, as she does to Uryū Ishida. She also follows a soldier-like ideology. Her ''zanpakutō, , takes the form of a whip with a large, spinning, Yo-Yo like disk looped into it. When released, Cirucci's arms become longer with claws at the end as she sprouts large wings with ten moon-shaped blades in place of feathers. These blades vibrate at a high frequency, making an audible humming noise in the anime. Cirucci can remove these blades and fire them through the air or summon them back at her own will. Her released state rapidly consumes her spiritual energy, which Uryū took advantage of before she discarded her released state arms and wings, focusing her spirit energy into a luminous pink blade at the tip of her head crest's tail. But Uryū still defeats her, sealing away her power even though letting her live may come as an insult to Cirucci, spares her life with the inability to get revenge on him. But no sooner did he leave than the Exequias arrive and kill her, taking her corpse to Szayelaporro for research. She is voiced by Hōko Kuwashima in Japanese and Tricia Pierce in English.http://triciapierce.nowcasting.com/ Gantenbainne Mosqueda Arrancar 107 has an afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. The remains of his Hollow mask are a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. Gantenbainne's zanpakutō, , takes the form of a pair of two-pronged punching daggers attached to Gantenbainne's wrists by hinges. In its released state, Gantenbainne's arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail. He pulls his mask fragment over his eyes at certain points in combat. When attacking, he can shoot various blasts from his fists. After Yasutora Sado defeats him, Gantenbainne is spared in thanks for fighting at his full strength while risking defeat. As Chad leaves, Nnoitora Jiruga appears wanting to fight the first person to make it out of the domain of the Privaron Espadas. Gantenbainne tells Chad to escape, but Chad attacks Nnoitora and is defeated with a single blow. After Nnoitora senses Ichigo and leaves, the unconscious Chad and Gantenbainne are found by the Exequias. Retsu Unohana intervenes before they can be killed, and heals Chad and the Arrancar's wounds after Rudobone decides to leave and not attack any of them. He is voiced by Masato Funaki in Japanese and Greg Eagles in English. Other The following are those Arrancars that have never received a position as an Espada. Grand Fisher is, when first introduced, a Hollow that has evaded the Soul Reapers for over fifty years. During this timeframe he killed Masaki Kurosaki in her efforts to protect her son, Ichigo Kurosaki. Grand Fisher's Hollow form resembles that of a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet. A "lure" (similar to the lure or esca of angler fish) hangs from his forehead, which can take the form of anyone he wishes. He typically uses this ability to lure spiritually aware people into his grasp, making them easy meals, hence his name. In battle the lure can be used to take the form of someone close to the opponent, keeping them from attacking him. To create the perfect lure, he has the ability to use the claws on his left hand to peer into his opponent's memories for the person that they would never attack. This lure also serves as a second body in case his larger one is wounded and needs to recuperate. After Ichigo is able to defeat Grand Fisher in battle he is converted into an imperfect Arrancar, giving his Hollow form a more humanoid appearance. He carries a large zanpakutō on his back, which when released transforms him into a huge, monstrous creature with bull-like horns. When he tries to use this form to have a rematch with Kon, who he mistakes for Ichigo, he is killed by Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki. He is voiced by Chafurin in Japanese and Paul St. Peter in English. Rudobone is the leader of the , a group responsible for dealing with rebels and intruders in Las Noches. Unlike most Arrancars, his face is completely hidden by his mask. He and his subordinates clean up after each battle, collecting data for Szayelaporro Grantz before killing any survivors. He carries a zanpakutō with the name , which in his released state grants him tree limbs that twist around his body, adorned with skulls at the tips. Rudobone is capable of balancing on top of these tree limbs. From these branches, Rudobone gains the ability to generate full-bodied minions with skulls for masks, which he refers to as his . These 'calaveras' apparently comprise the entirety of the Exequias, thereby making Rudobone the only real Exequias member. He carries out his duties by killing off two of the Privaron Espadas after they lose their respective fights. As he begins to do the same with the third he is stopped by Retsu Unohana. Surprised by the arrival of a Soul Reaper Captain, Rudobone and the rest of the Exequias withdraw in order to avoid conflict. Later, he and the rest of the Exequias attempt to prevent Ichigo Kurosaki from reaching Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Schiffer, but they are intercepted and his followers and he are subsequently defeated by Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado and Renji Abarai where he is then frozen by Rukia's Shikai. Yammy attacks the frozen Rudobone along with the intruders, and he is presumably killed. Rudobone has expressed disappointment and regret that he was unable to achieve the role of Espada, despite his prodigious ability. Regardless, he expresses great pride and confidence in the Espadas that Aizen has chosen to lead. He is voiced by Taro Yamaguchi in Japanese and Michael Lindsay in English. Wonderweiss Margera is an Espada-level Arrancar.Bleach manga; chapter 231, pages 1-3 Wonderweiss is small, thin, and somewhat child-like, and what is left of his Hollow mask remains on top of his head and resembles a tiara or small crown. Though not an Espada, ranked as the 77th Arrancar, Wonderweiss is extremely powerful and is later revealed to be a specially-modified Arrancar created for the sole purpose of absorbing the flames of Captain-Commander Yamamoto's zanpakutō. To make Wonderweiss powerful enough to counter Yamamoto's zanpakutō, Aizen removed all forms of Wonderweiss' rationality, his memory retention, speech, intelligence, and his emotions. As a result, Wonderweiss's personality is very child-like; when sent on a mission to kill, he instead plays around with a dragonfly. He possesses a level of hostility, firing a retaliatory energy blast called bala (Spanish for "bullet"), toward Kisuke Urahara during their battle, but quickly reverts back to his regular state after doing so. Kaname Tōsen states that Wonderweiss (like himself) is a pure being, but wonders whether he is pure good or evil. He follows Tōsen everywhere when possible and is hostile to what he perceives as Tōsen's enemies.Bleach manga; chapter 250, page 15 Wonderweiss' own zanpakutō, , resembles a purple-colored claymore or zweihander. In his released form, Wonderweiss appears as an odd mutated version of himself with giant shoulders and thighs, skinny limbs, and a large crown-like headpiece. Upon contact he instantly extinguishes and absorbs Ryūjin Jakka's flames into his body. Furthermore, his strength is augmented, he is capable of instant-regeneration, and can produce numerous arms from his shoulders and back that extend to great lengths. Shortly after his creation, Wonderweiss is sent to the human world with the Espadas Grimmjow, Luppi, and Yammy to engage and distract the Soul Reapers while Ulquiorra captures Orihime. He later appears during Aizen's assault on Karakura Town leading a massive Hollow, impaling Jushiro Ukitake with his bare hands, and then freeing Halibel from Tōshirō Hitsugaya's ice prison by merely yelling. Despite being seen engaging in battle with the Captain-level Visored Kensei, Wonderweiss reappears to save Aizen from Yamamoto's suicide attempt and engages the Captain-Commander in a hand-to-hand battle. He is ultimately killed and shattered to pieces by Yamamoto's Sōkotsu technique; however, having sealed Ryūjin Jakka's flames into his body prior to their fight, Wonderweiss's corpse explodes and Yamamoto is forced to throw himself onto Wonderweiss' body to prevent the release of the absorbed flames from destroying the entire town. He is voiced in the Japanese version by Hisayoshi Suganuma and in the English version by Christopher Corey Smith. Pesche Guatiche is a seemingly harmless, humanoid Arrancar whose body is covered in a sort of light armor, complete with a mask resembling an insectoid head with a large pair of mandibles. His Hollow hole is positioned near his stomach. He was once Neliel's Fracción,Bleach manga; chapter 297, page 8, ranked 41, but after his mask fragment was forcibly removed by Nnoitora Jiruga and Nel received amnesia, he accompanied her around Hueco Mundo to keep her safe. Years later, when Nel accompanies Ichigo into Las Noches, Pesche follows her but loses her. Attempting to find Nel, Pesche ends up following Uryū Ishida, having mistaken him for Ichigo Kurosaki (and later on uses it just to irritate him), which upsets him because Uryū's appearance leads him to believe that he is the weakest of the group. Pesche possesses an ability he calls ,Bleach manga; chapter 256, page 17 in which he sprays his saliva at an object, severely reducing its friction. Contrary to its name, it is of limited supply, "Finite Slick" having been a less powerful name. He carries an energy sword he calls inside his loincloth, but it is unclear if it is his zanpakutō. He and Dondochakka are capable of combining their Cero attacks together to create an even more powerful attack they have named Cero Sincrético. The only time it has been shown, Szayelaporro Grantz renders the attack ineffective, making the full extent of its power unclear. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in Japanese and Michael Greco in English.http://www.michaelpgreco.com/Animae.htm Dondochakka Bilstin is a large, spotted, humanoid Arrancar with a tiki-style mask and compound eyes. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tearful outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he is worried about something. Speaking in a stereotypical Bronx accent in the English version, he frequently inserts the phrase in his speech. He was once Neliel's Fracción,, Ranked 42, but after his mask fragment was forcibly removed by Nnoitora Jiruga and Nel received amnesia, he accompanied her around Hueco Mundo to keep her safe. Years later, when Nel accompanies Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Dondochakka follows her into Las Noches where he loses her. Attempting to find Nel, Dondochakka ends up following Renji Abarai, whom he frequently irritates with his clumsiness and emotional outbursts. Dondochakka possesses numerous insect spirits within his stomach, one being , an eel-like Hollow who acts as both pet and transportation for Nel Tu and her companions, and he can spit these spirits out at will as allies in combat.Bleach manga; chapter 256, page 17. In addition, he carries a kanabō inside his stomach, but it is unclear if this is his zanpakutō. He was voiced by Daisuke Gōri in Japanese who is now deceased and Roger Rose in English. Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia and are a pair of female Arrancars, ranked 33 and 34 respectively, that antagonize Orihime Inoue during the "Hueco Mundo" and "Fake Karakura Town" arcs. They serve Sōsuke Aizen personally and show much jealousy of his interest in Orihime. Loly, who hates Orihime out of both envy and later fearful prejudice, appears as an arrogant young woman with black hair tied in pigtails, and the remains of her mask surround her left eye socket. Menoly, the remains of her mask surrounding her right eye socket, appears to be more willing to cope with her jealousy than to risk her life by making trouble. During a confrontation with Yammy, after he attacks Menoly for no apparent reason, Loly barely survives fighting him to avenge her partner. Loly's resurrección is which takes the form of a small dagger with a curved guard. When released, Loly gains centipede-like appendages on her arms which erode everything they touch. Loly and Menoly are voiced respectively by Hana Takeda and Hitomi Harada in Japanese, Colleen O'Shaughnessey and Wendee Lee in English. Reception The Hollows of Bleach have received praise and criticism from several publications for anime, manga, and other media. Anime News Network praised Kubo's "grasp of character and storytelling" in his creation of Hollows who are not "the average monster of the week", but have "strong emotional ties" to their victims. Meanwhile, the later introduced Arrancars are described as conceptually interesting. Of the Hollow characters, the Arrancar character Grimmjow has garnered the most attention, with ActiveAnime describing him as "the most psycho of them all". Additionally, IGN commented that "it's very difficult to take a book seriously when one of its main characters is named "Grimmjow Jeager-Jacques" [sic] but damned if this book doesn't pull it off". In contrast, Anime News Network lamented that the first battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow was "a lumbering, inelegant mess". Grimmjow is also the most popular Hollow character with readers of Weekly Shōnen Jump, placing fourth in its fourth Bleach Popularity contest. Ulquiorra, another Arrancar character, was voted into tenth place in the same poll, though he had also appeared in the previous poll in twentieth place. The visual appearances of the Hollows in the anime and manga have also received notice from reviewers. The Los Angeles Times compared the early Hollows to "the misshapen fossils of unsuccessful dinosaurs". Of the Arrancar characters, Yammy is described as a "stereotypical, muscle-bound anime villain", whilst Ulquiorra is likened to "L from Death Note, with a bone hat and some tear makeup". References Category:Anime and manga articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction Category:Bleach characters Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength ar:أرنكر ca:Arrancar es:Hollows de Bleach it:Arrancar ms:Hollow dalam Bleach ja:破面 pt:Hollow#Arrancars ru:Список пустых в «Блич» zh:破面